The Decepticon's Daughter
by ChloeBee901
Summary: A quiet day turns out to be a mayhem-packed one after another Cybertronian escape pod crash-lands on Earth... right next to the Ark. What lays inside is more startling. It is a small blue and white femme. Battered from the wars she faced as a Youngling and family wounds still scarring, this femme draws attention to herself as her family ties are discovered...


The Decepticon's Daughter  
**TF: G1 - A quiet day turns out to be a mayhem-packed one after yet another Cybertronian escape pod crash-lands on Earth... right next to the Ark. But it isn't an Autobot's ship, it's a Decepticon's and what lies inside is more startling. It is a small blue and white femme. Battered from the wars she faced as a Youngling and family wounds still scarring, this femme draws attention to herself when the Decepticons kidnap her and her true identity is revealed. However her name is only the beginning; when both sides find out her family ties, Optimus and Megatron both get headaches they had never bargained for.**

* * *

"It won't be long now," she said as, being the only survivor, manned the sparking controls as the escape pod bounced and bucked across another solar system. She had hoped for a Cybertronian signal of some form or another and she had got one. It was faint, far away but it looked good to her; after all, her father had taught her that anything is better than nothing.

'_Father…'_ she thought sadly; he had ran off to join a side for the war that had bombed every single home she had had on Cybertron, it was as if it was following her everywhere she went. She couldn't remember why he had run off and left her on the silver plains of Praxus, or what he looked like now or even if he was still alive but one thing that she did know was that he had joined the Decepticons and it shocked her to the spark.

The pod bucked again and jolted her out of her reverie, knocking her to the floor, nearly smashing her red visor. She hated the thing even though she had been born with it. The damned thing reminded her of everything her father had joined and what they stood for… and how many lives they had taken without hesitation. The femme didn't know what kind of position her father had in the Decepticon army but, judging on the fact that she was still alive (Decepticons filed everything but she didn't think her father would give her up like that), it must've been a high rank. Picking herself from the purple floor, she returned to the controls , preparing for the arrival onto the mainly blue planet that soared into view.

"Oh great…" of all the planets to land on in search of other survivors, it _had _to be an_organic_ planet. Why couldn't it have been a nice metallic planet like Cybertron? Why did it have to be a home to fleshy creatures that could go _squish _easily? So far, everything about this 'trip' had been awfully bad; the escape pod she had stolen just happened to be a slightly glitchy one where the controls didn't always respond, she didn't have enough time to steal a sufficient amount of Energon cubes from Shockwave so now she was down to half of one and there was still a good few light years to travel before she reached her destination, and she had injured herself several times from all the rocking and turbulence from the pod.

'_I bet the Autobots never had this trouble when they left Cybertron.'_ She thought bitterly of her friend that had left her, forcibly though, to go with the Prime's team in search of Energon. That had been millions of years ago however, and there had been no contact between them for a long, long time.

The pod bucked again as it hit a stray asteroid from a ringed planet's belt, thankfully causing minimal damage. The pod had a few loose wires; panels and the screens jerked and flickered as the Energon levels that fed it fluctuated massively. It wasn't the best pod to be using for travel as it had been originally designed for short-distance travel, not interstellar journeys. This time the screens flickered again and blacked out for a good few kliks before onlining again. The blue planet was much closer than before; the femme could only guess that they were travelling faster than she had anticipated.

"Here we go!" she muttered as she braced herself for entry into the organic planet's atmosphere. Flicking on the autopilot, she dashed to her makeshift quarters and pulled her small bundle of possessions – Gizmo (her portable computer that her father had smuggled from the Decepticons and reprogrammed for her), a MedKit, a data pad of all her memories, pictures and entries of events, and a small ration of Energon – into a small FlexiMetal pack and pulled the strap over her shoulder. The rundown escape pod jerked violently, sending the femme sprawling to the floor, slamming her helm against the sad-excuse-for-a-berth's leg, her processor rattling around her head as a result. She shakily got to her pedes, rubbing her helm, and staggered back to the controls to get the pod back under control desperately. The rinky-dink planet, Sol 3, looked significantly smaller on Gizmo's screens but now it loomed over her like the towers of Iacon and Kaon, of course before the war had ravaged them and turned everything into ruins and ghostly towns with nothing but corpses lining their streets.

It had taken millennia to get this far in her plans to escape Cybertron. It had taken two millennia to find, steal and escape from Shockwave's Energon stores; followed by another millennia to get away from Elita One's crews and spies that crawled over Cybertron's surface and then it had taken the last millennia to leave Cybertron. Four million years had passed since the bulk of both armies' factions had left, leaving behind the stragglers, the dead and dying, the injured, the young and the old. They had left in the hope of returning, hands held high, with a brand new energy source that could be used to revitalise Cybertron back into its Golden Age. But that hope that resided within the survivors that still rested on Cybertron had long since died, it was possible that both armies' too, had long since died. However there were still small slivers of hope that resided in everyone's sparks. The femme had managed, whilst she had been stealing Energon from Shockwave, to catch glimpses of video calls from an unknown Decepticon. The picture had always been awful, signifying that it was coming from another planet much further away than Cybertron's neighbours. Sometimes she would catch the ends of conversations or messages that the mech was relaying to Shockwave if he was absent when the call came through. It was a cold voice, commanding. She could always refer back to the announcements that the Decepticon Warlord, Megatron, would make on subwave frequencies.

The shuttle bounced as it broke through the final layer of Sol 3's atmosphere, and that was when she caught her first look of the landscape below her.

There were many vibrant colours, many shades of greens and blues and browns and reds. All of it screaming out at her as her optics failed to remain open at the bedazzling sight. Organic substances flowed unrestricted in thin strips of blue; clumps of green canopies grew from a supposedly barren ground with strange winged creatures flying from the tops of the green things. And, miles away from this beauty, silver towers protruded from the horizon, glittering in their sun's light. But, to end it all, a great irregular cone-shaped stone mass shot into view. There was something off about this _mountain_ as Gizmo informed her; it had an orange thing embedded into its side with an entrance below it. Quick scans revealed that it was –

"No… but that is impossible!" the femme whispered in amazement. There had been no further contact with the Ark for at least four million years, since it had left Cybertron in the Energy-race with the Deceptions! And yet, here it was, with a few Autobots milling around outside it as though the fact that they were stuck here didn't bother them one bit. The shuttle started spinning violently out of control as the control panel sparked out of action, leaving her free falling. There was no alternative option.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Neutral Elektra to the Autobot Ark. Come in Ark!" Elektra hailed on the known frequency she had heard Elita and Chromia speak often about. There was no response for a while as the ground came closer and closer to her.

"_**This is Autobot Leader Optimus Prime, do you read me?"**_ came the static-filled response. Relief flooded Elektra as she replied.

"I read you sir!"

"_**What is your situation?"**_

"I'm onboard a stolen Decepticon shuttle and currently free falling from 20,000 feet and decreasing! The controls have burnt out and there is no jettison available. I repeat, no jettison available!"

"_**Do you have access to coordinates?"**_

"No sir, the screens have gone offline permanently!" Elektra said, trying to remain calm, "but I am in sight of the Ark!"

"_**We may well be able to scramble some assistance for you, Elektra."**_ The Prime replied as she dipped in and out of signal_**. "I will alert all units and shall set another Autobot to keep radio contact with you."**_

"Thank you sir!" Elektra said as the Prime did as he had promised.

"_**Elektra, I have ordered all Autobots to keep an optic out for your shuttle and to assist you in any way possible. Understood?"**_

"Yes Prime, sir. Thank you!"

"_Prime, who's that on the buzzer?"_ came a slightly digitised voice from behind the Autobot Leader. Elektra's spark jumped as Optimus Prime replied to the mech's question.

"_**Neutral Elektra, Blaster. She is in need of our assistance immediately."**_

"_Elektra?"_

"Blaster?"

"_**Wait, what?"**_

"_Prime! Lemme speak to her!"_

"_**Blaster what is going on?"**_

"Blaster! Is that you?"

"_Yeah, Elektra! It's me!"_

"Blaster! I thought you were dead!" tears filled her optics as she remembered her best friend.

"_Naw, dog, you can get me down but ya can't get me out!"_

"_**Blaster, Elektra? What is going on here?"**_ came a very confused baritone voice.

"Apologies, sir, Blaster and I are friends and have been since our Sparkling-hood." Elektra summed up in one very short sentence.

"_**I see, Blaster remain here and keep radio contact with Elektra. Elektra, I bid you a safe landing."**_ Was all that the Autobot leader said as he left the two friends.

"_I missed ya Elektra. You wouldn't believe the crazy stuff that's been goin' on down here! The Cons have got more wilder since we left Cybertron!"_

"How so, Blast-" the radio cut out completely, snipping short Elektra's answer.

"Blaster? Blaster!" she hammered away at the controls, praying to Primus that they would come back online.

Ground Zero was coming up and fast to greet the blue and white femme. There was no way on this planet or on Cybertron that she could possibly survive this impact. Was this the end? After such little time talking to her best friend, whom she hadn't seen hide or hair of since they had left Cybertron, and this was how she was going to go? Smashed into scrap on an organic planet. She kept on praying for the controls to come back online as she was thrown around the shuttle, her belt snapping and allowing her to do so, upon the impact. There was a cacophony of scraping, banging and crashing as the shuttle gouged into the soft ground, tearing holes into the side of the pod. Metal flew everywhere, catching and scratching on Elektra's armour, chipping her visor – not that she could care about it. She was in pain for a majority of the crash landing, but was surprised that she hadn't broken anything… yet. She rolled around and hit the berth numerous times before the shuttle started to slow down and the impact was softening slightly. The only thing she remembered praying for was that the controls would come back online.

They didn't.


End file.
